Steve Job's Revenge
This is the second episode of Total Drama Reloaded. In here, all of the contestants go inside a haunted house to find Chef's lost iPad while Steve Job's ghost appears and haunts everyone. Episode Script *'This is the raw chat script as recorded from the main roleplay. All lines can be re-posted on Chat to see the pictures again.' 2:28 Amazing Hijotee PLEASE DO NOT TALK 2:28 Glenn31 PURSE 2 HAS STARTED Glenn31 has been kicked by Amazing Hijotee. 2:28 Amazing Hijotee * ' : ""' 2:28 Lettucecow (felix) Metal and bullets that i found Glenn31 has joined the chat. 2:28 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "Hello guys"' * ' : "I'm back"' * ' : "Looks like Wikia acted stupid today"' * ' : "It kicked me out"' * ' : "Right when I was gonna start"' * ' : "Anyway"' * ' : "Im good now"' * ' : "So yeah..."' * ' : "Last time on Total Drama Reloaded"' The Villainous Vulture has left the chat. 2:29 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "We had the intro"' Mr.Duncan007 has joined the chat. 2:29 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "24 new contestants joined"' * ' : "Can I hear you guys!"' YOU MAY TALK 2:30 Lettucecow (felix) Wonder what we're going to do next.. 2:30 Glenn31 (Glenn) : *sighs* 2:30 BoysCanLikeItToo (bianca) : *yawn* (brianna) : *snore* 2:30 Amazing Hijotee Sorry guys my Internet is super slow I can't answer PM's I can only Chat 2:30 Lettucecow dat college internet 2:30 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "Anyway"' 2:31 Scottney + Fang Was the first episode a test? 2:31 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "Here we are"' * ' : "On the second episode"' * ' : "of"' * ' : "Total"' * ' : "Drama"' * ' : "RELOADED!"' ... (music) Theme Song (music) YOU MAY TALK 2:32 Lettucecow (felix) *has random bolts and screws out and is tinkering* 2:32 Mr.Duncan007 (alex) : Duncan told me this place was a dump, didn't know he was serious about that! 2:32 Glenn31 (Glenn) : Can we do this hunger games style where we kill everyone? 2:32 Lettucecow (vin) Oh, he was 2:32 Scottney + Fang (henry) *turns into Summer* *Starts lifting weights* So good for you. 2:33 Lettucecow (vin) This place is a DUMP 2:33 Mr.Duncan007 (brunt) : Hey Henry! 2:33 Amazing Hijotee (josh) : "Dump! You say?" Glenn31 has left the chat. 2:33 Lettucecow (vin) Yeah look, the roof is leaking and theres green slime in the shower 2:33 Scottney + Fang (henry) *turns back to himself* You liked that Brunt? 2:33 Amazing Hijotee (josh) : "Well, I hate this island" 2:33 Mr.Duncan007 (brunt) : No! I'm thinking about starting some alliances! Wanna make one with me? 2:34 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "Okay then guess what?"' 2:35 Mr.Duncan007 (brunt) : *Conf* I'm making alliances now, so I can crush the weaklings first, then I'll focus on the stronger contestants when the merge hits! 2:35 Lettucecow (felix) Hmm? *looks up from his tinkiering and a small toy like robot is walking around* what? 2:35 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "Today we will have and elimination!"' 2:35 BoysCanLikeItToo (bianca) : *kicks the robot* I almost tripped over that, watch it. 2:35 Lettucecow (vin) Hooray 2:35 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "So, ready for your first challenge?"' * ' : "REAL challenge?"' 2:35 Lettucecow (felix) Hey! It took me a whole 45 seconds to make that! 2:35 BoysCanLikeItToo (brianna) : *picks up and fixes the robot* Here, I fixed it up a bit. 2:35 Scottney + Fang (henry) I like Bianca. She might be the new Zoey. 2:35 Amazing Hijotee Dude are anyone seeing my posts again? 2:35 BoysCanLikeItToo we see your shit 2:36 Amazing Hijotee It's happening again 2:36 Lettucecow (vin) great, challenge 2:36 Mr.Duncan007 (brunt) : Hey Alex, wanna make an alliance? (alex) : Uh... Sure Brunt 2:36 Amazing Hijotee Yeah, last time I was writing shit as Chris and no one did anything :( Then stupid Hunger Games started 2:36 BoysCanLikeItToo (brianna) : Um, here you go Felix. Here's your robot, fixed it up a bit from when Bianca kicked it. 2:37 Lettucecow (felix) Um..thanks :D 2:37 Mr.Duncan007 (brunt) : Antonio, want to make an alliance? 2:37 BoysCanLikeItToo (brianna) : No problem, back home I worked with my dad in his invention lab :) Welcome to the Hijotee Wiki chat 2:37 Amazing Hijotee Okay I'm using my 3G connection now 2:37 Mr.Duncan007 (antonio) : Maybe! I'll think about it 2:37 Amazing Hijotee I should be good 2:37 Lettucecow (FELIX) 0.0 Invention lab? I think we're gonna get along...just...fine.. 2:38 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "Okay guys"' Scottney + Fang has joined the chat. 2:38 BoysCanLikeItToo (brianna) : Well, I sure hope so! 2:38 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "Meet me at the old McLean Spa Hotel in 5 mins"' 2:38 Lettucecow (felix) :D (vin) "old"? Great... TrueCobalion has joined the chat. 2:38 Amazing Hijotee SCENE SWITCHES TO HAUNTED HOUSE * ' : "Welcome guys"' 2:38 TrueCobalion (skye) : Dark... 2:38 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "To the abandoned house"' * ' : "People used to sleep here"' 2:39 Lettucecow (felix) ooh, this place is eerie.. 2:39 TrueCobalion (Autumn) : I see bats! 2:39 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "But after Season 5 this place is now haunted"' 2:39 Lettucecow (vin) Big deal 2:39 Mr.Duncan007 (brunt) : Big deal 2:39 BoysCanLikeItToo (brianna) : H-h-h-h-h-HAUNTED?!! 2:39 Mr.Duncan007 (brunt) : Jinx 2:39 Scottney + Fang (henry) *puts on a hat and turns into Lintution Jones* Now big deal. 2:39 Lettucecow (felix) I don't like haunted.. 2:39 Scottney + Fang *No 2:39 TrueCobalion (Johnny) : so scary 2:40 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "Yeah, this used to be a Spa Hotel"' 2:40 Mr.Duncan007 (alex) : Henry! Stop that, your creeping us out! 2:40 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "It used to be a place for winner"' 2:40 Lettucecow (felix) *conf* okay, Maybe I'm a good tech and builder guy, but I'm sorta lacking in the "courage" department 2:40 BoysCanLikeItToo (brianna) : *clenches onto felix without realizing* Goodness, I hate haunted! 2:40 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "Now it's a place for losers!"' 2:40 Lettucecow (felix) Um...me too 2:40 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "The thing is that I'm too scared to go in there now"' 2:40 BoysCanLikeItToo (brianna) : Oh dear, sorry... 2:40 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "So you gusy will go in!"' 2:40 BoysCanLikeItToo (brianna) : *uncleches* 2:40 Lettucecow (felix) Its alright 2:40 Mr.Duncan007 (brunt) : What are you... Chicken Chris? 2:40 Lettucecow (felix) Wait..g-g-go in there? 2:40 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "There is a iPad that Chef left in there"' 2:41 TrueCobalion (Skye) : An Ipad? I love I pads! 2:41 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "First person to find it wins for their team"' * ' : "So GO!"' 2:41 Lettucecow (vin) Wonderful going through a haunted house for an ipag 2:41 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "BUT"' 2:41 Scottney + Fang (Henry) *Lintution Jones* Well then what is the place for winners? 2:41 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "Watch out for ghosts!"' 2:41 BoysCanLikeItToo (bianca) : You want us to find a danmed iPad? Whatever. *walks calmly into the house* 2:41 Lettucecow (felix) Ghosts???? 2:41 Mr.Duncan007 (brunt) : Henry, help me find the iPad, and you won't get hurt! 2:42 Lettucecow (felix) Um..these aren't...real ghosts right? 2:42 TrueCobalion (Skye) : *runs into dining room* 2:42 Amazing Hijotee (ghost) BOO! I am the evil (ghost) of (mario) 2:42 Lettucecow brb guys 2:42 TrueCobalion (Skye) : Candles? I need a lighter... 2:42 Lettucecow need to go to my grandmother house Heroic Hippos has joined the chat. 2:42 Lettucecow :D 2:42 Scottney + Fang (henry) I will if you are on my team. 2:42 TrueCobalion (Skye) : *goes into kitchen and checks cabinets* 2:42 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "Okay teams watch out!"' 2:42 TrueCobalion (Skye) : Nope. No matchs (Skye) : But a lighter! 2:42 BoysCanLikeItToo (bianca) : Hey mario, why dont you go do yourself a favor an *censored because her language is too volitile, violent, and downright disgusting for any human being to have to witness* 2:42 Mr.Duncan007 (brunt) : I don't know who's on what team! And quite frankly, I don't care! 2:42 TrueCobalion (Skye) : *lights the candle* 2:43 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "Just so you know, there are no more lights on that house"' 2:43 TrueCobalion (Skye) : *candles disappear* Drat! 2:43 Scottney + Fang (henry) I will just turn into Summer so I can punch the ghosts. Lettucecow has left the chat. 2:43 TrueCobalion (Skye) : *checks under dining room table* 2:43 Scottney + Fang (henry) Fine, Brunt. 2:44 TrueCobalion (Skye) : Nope 2:44 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "Okay, you guys found the iPad yet?"' 2:44 Scottney + Fang (henry) *tries to find the ipod* 2:44 Mr.Duncan007 (alex) : *covers Henry with a towel and spins him around until he gets dizzy* SHUT UP HENRY! 2:44 TrueCobalion (Skye) : Not yet! 2:44 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "Chef is sad that he lost it"' 2:44 TrueCobalion (Skye) : *goes up stairs* (Skye) : Maybe check this creepy room with the door saying keep out? (Skye) : *goes in suspicious room* 2:44 Mr.Duncan007 (brunt) : *looks for iPad* 2:44 Amazing Hijotee THREE GHOSTS POP OUT 2:44 BoysCanLikeItToo (bianca) : Is that..*hears candy crush* Oh for the love of. 2:44 TrueCobalion (Skye) : AH! GHOST! TDfan10 has joined the chat. 2:45 Amazing Hijotae BOO! I'm the evil (ghost) of Steve Jobs! 2:45 Scottney + Fang (henry) *conf* Alex is the New Scott! *lets go* You shuttup/ 2:45 BoysCanLikeItToo (bianca) : *sees the ipad, walks towards it but suddenly falls through a trap door in the ghost* LMAO 2:45 Amazing Hijotee (ghost) I want my iPad! 2:45 BoysCanLikeItToo THATS GOLDEN 2:45 TrueCobalion (Skye) : *bats wake up and attack Skye* 2:45 Mr.Duncan007 (brunt) : Whatever! *keeps looking for the iPad* 2:45 TrueCobalion (Skye) : AHHHHHHH!!! BATS!!! 2:45 TDfan10 (carly) AAAAAAAAAAA! 2:45 Amazing Hijotee (ghost) Where is that iPad I created? 2:45 Scottney + Fang (henry) *finds the ipad* 2:45 TrueCobalion (Skye) : Get em off! *flips the table* 2:45 BoysCanLikeItToo (bianca) : *climbs back up and grabs the ipad before henry touches it* GOT IT! 2:45 TrueCobalion (Skye) : *sees a shining square* is that!? 2:45 TDfan10 (molly) kicks ghost* Oh yeah I cant kick them......*runs* 2:46 TrueCobalion (Skye) : *grabs it* 2:46 Mr.Duncan007 (alex) : *Conf* I am so tired of Henry's stupidity! He has to go home NOW! 2:46 Amazing Hijotee (ghost) Give it to me Skye! 2:46 BoysCanLikeItToo (bianca) : Hey! I found it first! *tackls skye* 2:46 TrueCobalion (Skye) : NO! *runs down stairs* 2:46 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "Nooo!"' 2:46 TrueCobalion (Skye) : I gotta make it before the ghosts do! 2:46 TDfan10 (molly) conf* Is Skye a guy or a girl 2:46 Mr.Duncan007 (brunt) : *steals iPad from Bianca* SO LONG! 2:46 Scottney + Fang (henry) *conf* Alex can say what he wants, but I'm not stupid. 2:46 BoysCanLikeItToo (bianca) : *gets off skye, tackles brunt* 2:46 TDfan10 (carly) attacks Brunt 2:46 TrueCobalion (Skye) : *kicks brunt where the sun does not shine* (Skye) : *grabs it and runs* (Skye) : *opens door* 2:47 BoysCanLikeItToo (bianca) : *punches brunt in the head, tackles skye again* 2:47 Mr.Duncan007 (brunt) : *grabs iPad* 2:47 TrueCobalion (Skye) : Chris... 2:47 BoysCanLikeItToo (bianca) : NOO! *puts sky ein a headlock* (bianca) : BRUNT! *grabs brunts ankle* 2:47 TrueCobalion (Skye) : *grabs Brunts leg* NO! 2:47 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "Okay where is it?"' 2:47 Mr.Duncan007 (brunt) : I WIN! 2:47 TDfan10 (carly) grabs I pad and gives it to Chris* 2:47 Scottney + Fang (henry) *grabs the ipad and gives it to Bianca* Here you go. 2:47 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "Bring the iPad to me!"' 2:47 BoysCanLikeItToo (bianca) : Thanks. *runs poff and gives it to chris8 2:47 TrueCobalion (Skye) : *gets up and gives ipad* 2:47 TDfan10 (carly) brings it to him* 2:47 BoysCanLikeItToo (bianca) : HERE DAMMIT 2:47 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "Skye and Carly wins"' 2:47 Mr.Duncan007 (brunt) : *gets iPad and gives it to Chris* Here! 2:47 TrueCobalion (Skye) : Yay! 2:47 BoysCanLikeItToo (bianca) : Damn. 2:47 TDfan10 (carly) YAY! 2:47 TrueCobalion (Autumn) : Ugh! 2:47 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "Magic Mikes win!"' 2:47 TrueCobalion (Johnny) : Darn it! 2:47 BoysCanLikeItToo (brianna) : Aww. 2:48 TDfan10 (molly) aww 2:48 Scottney + Fang (henry) I hate whoever did this. 2:48 BoysCanLikeItToo (bianca) : Wait a second, you assholes are on my team.. 2:48 Mr.Duncan007 (brunt) : Am I on that team? 2:48 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "Okay then, Candy Codies are the losers"' 2:48 BoysCanLikeItToo (bianca) : YES! 2:48 TDfan10 (carly) YAY! WE WON! 2:48 TrueCobalion (Skye) : WINNERS!!! 2:48 BoysCanLikeItToo (brianna) : Aww.. 2:48 TDfan10 (molly) conf* I dont know who to vote off 2:48 Amazing Hijotee SCENE SWITCHES TO ELIMINATION CEREMONY 2:48 TrueCobalion (Skye) : *conf* What did I say earlier? I, AM going to dominate 2:48 Scottney + Fang (henry) I hope we win next time, with Bianca. 2:48 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "Okay guys let me tell you how this works..."' 2:48 TrueCobalion (Autumn) : Ugh 2:49 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "Today we will have an elimination"' * ' : "Turns out that the Codies lost"' 2:49 TDfan10 (molly) *sighs* 2:49 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "So they will lose a member today"' * ' : "Howvere"' * ' : "They are not voting!"' 2:49 TDfan10 (molly) what? 2:49 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "Instead, we are doing something different!"' 2:49 TrueCobalion (Johnny) : We aren't? 2:50 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "The opposing team will decide the loser to take the Flush of Shame"' 2:50 TrueCobalion (Skye) : Sweet! 2:50 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "So yeah, ready Mikes?"' 2:50 TrueCobalion (Skye) : Ready for anything! 2:50 TDfan10 (carly) yeah, honey 2:50 BoysCanLikeItToo (brianna) : What on earth? 2:50 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "You are not voting though"' * ' : "Instead"' 2:50 Scottney + Fang (henry) Coco did not do anything 2:50 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "I am thinking of a letter"' * ' : "What is it?"' 2:51 TrueCobalion (Skye) : A letter? 2:51 TDfan10 (carly) B 2:51 Amazing Hijotee ONLY MIKES MAY TALK 2:51 BoysCanLikeItToo (bianca) : C. 2:51 TrueCobalion (skye) : Ummm 2:51 Scottney + Fang (money bags) M 2:51 TDfan10 (molly) Q? 2:51 Scottney + Fang (scott bird) A 2:51 TrueCobalion (Skye) : E L 2:51 Mr.Duncan007 (brunt) : C 2:51 TDfan10 (evillindsay) G' 2:52 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "Okay C was the last letter said"' * ' : "Corey and Coco are LOW then"' 2:52 TDfan10 (molly) oh 2:52 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "Now... VOTE! :D "' 2:52 BoysCanLikeItToo (brianna) : Oh my god, i'f they had said B.. 2:52 Scottney + Fang (money bags) Coco 2:52 TrueCobalion (skye) : Corey 2:53 Amazing Hijotee PM ME AND YOU GET KICKED 2:53 Scottney + Fang (scott bird) Coco 2:53 TDfan10 (carly) Corey! He is so not hot! The Villainous Vulture has joined the chat. 2:53 The Villainous Vulture Who lost? 2:53 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "Only is that all the votes?"' 2:53 The Villainous Vulture What team lost 2:53 BoysCanLikeItToo (bianca) : Get coco's ass outta here. 2:54 The Villainous Vulture And then I'll vote 2:54 BoysCanLikeItToo codies 2:54 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "What about the other 7 people in your team?"' 2:54 The Villainous Vulture Oh, the Mikes lost? 2:54 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "They haven't voted"' 2:54 TDfan10 (naomi) Corey 2:54 BoysCanLikeItToo no the codies dammit 2:54 The Villainous Vulture Can you guys see my messages? 2:54 TDfan10 (trevor) Corey 2:54 TrueCobalion (Glenn) : Corey 2:54 The Villainous Vulture Ok 2:54 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "Okay the Corey is OUT"' 2:54 TrueCobalion (Vin) : Corey 2:54 The Villainous Vulture (Antonio) : Corey is gone 2:54 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "Coey is OUT"' 2:54 TrueCobalion (Skye) : Bye Corey 2:54 TDfan10 (carly) Bye not hot dude 2:54 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "Bye Corey"' 2:55 TDfan10 (corey) NOoOOOOOO! 2:55 BoysCanLikeItToo (brianna) : Farewell friend, it was nice while it lasted! 2:55 The Villainous Vulture Friggin lag Lettucecow has joined the chat. 2:55 Scottney + Fang (henry) Umm... Coco was supposed to go. 2:55 TrueCobalion (Skye) : I will do the honors! *flushes Corey down the toilet* 2:55 Amazing Hijotee SCENE SWITCHES TO FLUSH OF SHAME 2:55 Lettucecow Back 2:55 Amazing Hijotee (corey) : *takes the Flush of Shame* 2:55 TDfan10 (molly) bye 2:55 Amazing Hijotee (corey) : "Ahhhhhhh!!!" 2:55 TrueCobalion (Skye) : See ya shrimp! 2:55 TDfan10 (coco) COCO!? 2:55 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "Okay then that's it!"' 2:55 TrueCobalion (Skye) : *falls into sea* 2:56 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "See you next time!"' * ' : "On Total"' 2:56 TrueCobalion (Skye) : *climbs on dock* wet 2:56 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "Drama"' 2:56 TDfan10 (coco) COCO COCO COCO! 2:56 Amazing Hijotee * ' : "RELOADED"' 2:56 TrueCobalion (Skye) : YEA 2:56 BoysCanLikeItToo (brianna) : *is splashed with water* AGAIN? COME ON! 2:56 TDfan10 (coco) COCO 2:56 Amazing Hijotee THIS EPISODE HAS ENDED Episode 3 in 5 mins